


Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [13]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1862 et avant, 5+1 Things, Angst, Brothers, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Le point de vue de Cédric sur les chiens, Un peu de sexisme et de racisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Cinq points de vue de Cédric sur les chiens de gardes, futurs et passés, qu'il a « connu ». Plus un…





	1. 1 - Vincent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Petit Chien deviendra grand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309573) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : Hum… Difficile mais ça s'arrête en 1862, ça, c'est sûr !
> 
> Personnages : Cédric, évidemment, et sa vision plus ou moins biaisées de Vincent, Claudia, Valence, Charles et Polly. On verra si vous devinez qui est le « plus un » en revanche ;)
> 
> Notes de l'auteur :
> 
> 1- Cet OS est né à cause d'une insomnie et après avoir lu une fic Moana (ouais, je sais…). Dans cette fic, une phrase m'a interpellée : « He's a trickster, after all, which sometimes looks a lot like being a coward ». Ça m'a fait penser à Cédric et à Valence puis de fil en aiguille…
> 
> 2 – C'est un peu étrange d'écrire du point de vue Cédric, je dois l'avouer. Parce que dans les bons jours, je suis la première à dire que Valence à merder et qu'il y a quelque chose de tragique dans la vie de Cédric. Dans les mauvais jours… Ne parlons pas des mauvais. Enfin, après avoir écrit cette fic ce que je retiens, c'est que j'ai eu de profondes envies de le prendre entre quatre yeux et de lui dire : « Bon, écoute, Cédric, mon chéri, est-ce que tu peux te calmer un peu niveau complexe du sauveur et compagnie ? Non parce que sérieusement, ça simplifierait la vie de tout le monde. La tienne en premier ! »
> 
> 3 - Trouver un titre a cette fic a été compliqué. Je suis passée par plusieurs idées : Eux et lui, Le Chien et Lui, Le héros et le vilain de l'histoire… Mais rien ne semblait aller. Je suis donc allée me plaindre à Océ. On a discuté. Il y a eu un moment de « Non, je refuse d'appeler ça Les grandes illusions de Cédric même si c'est approprié. » On a fini par discuter des dieux Mânes et du culte des ancêtres romains et… à la reprise, quelques références grecques ont fait leur chemin (Le chien… Cerbère… Pénélope...) et c'est comme ça que cet OS a finalement trouvé son titre : Entre le Styx, l'Achéron et le Léthé, ce qui n'est en fait qu'une version sophistiquée de : Entre la haine, le chagrin (et/ou la douleur) et l'oubli.
> 
> L'information qui n'intéresse personne : I fleuves aux enfers : le Styx (fleuve de la haine) ; le Phlégéthon, un fleuve constitué de flammes (affluent du Styx) ; le Cocyte dont le cours est formé par les abondantes larmes versées par les âmes mauvaises en repentir (autre affluent du Styx) ; l'Achéron, le fleuve qu'on traverse avec Charon et fleuve de la douleur ou du chagrin ; et enfin le Léthé, le fleuve de l'oubli, dont les eaux ont la faculté d'effacer presque entièrement la mémoire de celui qui s'en abreuve (Ceci était le message gracieusement offert par mes pérégrinations sur wikipedia…)

Cédric avait un fils et il aurait dû en être heureux. Il avait un fils, un héritier, en vie, en bonne santé. Certains n'avaient pas cette chance.

Cédric avait un fils mais Vincent n'était pas son fils. Il était le fils de Claudia avant tout. Il était l'héritier de ses tours et de ses mensonges. Il était un masque, un faux-semblant d'insouciance et de sourires nonchalants dont Cédric n'était pas dupe, contrairement à tous les autres. Vincent était le fils de sa mère - un chiot en plein apprentissage – et parfois quand leurs regards se croisaient, Cédric avait l'impression d'être devant un fantôme, celui de son oncle, celui de Valence, le Chien précédent.

Cédric avait un fils, un fils qui lui ressemblaient peut-être physiquement, mais qui avait surtout les yeux et la malice de sa mère. Heureusement, Cédric avait aussi une fille. Il détestait le prénom que Claudia lui avait donné. Frances. En l'honneur de cette femme qui ne lui avait jamais donné le même nom à chacune de leur rencontre. Claudia l'appelait toujours France tandis que « France » l'appelait en permanence « Albion ».

Cédric avait une fille, dont le nom avait été choisi par sa femme, mais cette fille était la sienne. Elle avait ses yeux, sa bravoure, sa droiture et son amour de l'escrime.

Cédric avait une fille.

Cédric avait un héritier.

 


	2. 2 - Claudia

Parfois, Cédric voulait blâmer son oncle et sa tante. Sans eux, sans l'éducation qu'ils avaient donné à Claudia, elle ne serait certainement jamais devenue comme ça. Plus rarement, parce que cette pensée était celle d'un traître, Cédric voulait blâmer la Reine. Si elle n'avait pas choisi Claudia…

Ces instants où il les blâmait ne duraient jamais bien longtemps en vérité. Cédric se souvenait bien sûr du sourire et de la douceur de Claudia quand elle était enfant. Elle souriait toujours dès qu'elle le voyait et ce sourire illuminait son visage comme jamais. Cédric se rappelait aussi l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui ainsi que son envie de lui plaire en tout chose.

Mais il y avait aussi d'autres souvenirs…

Claudia avait toujours été une enfant douce et aimante avec lui mais Cédric avait aussi toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont elle se vengeait de Charles et de ses tours. C'était cette chose que son oncle Valence et sa tante Charlotte n'avaient pas cessé de cultiver pour faire d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, sous prétexte que lui, Cédric, aurait besoin d'une femme comme Claudia quand il serait comte Phantomhive et Chien de garde de la Reine.

Son oncle et sa tante n'auraient jamais dû faire une chose pareille. Claudia n'aurait jamais dû avoir connaissance de ces choses horribles qui se cachaient derrière les portes closes de certaines maisons nobles. Claudia n'aurait jamais dû assister à tous ces commerces illicites qui avaient lieu dans les bas-fonds du royaume entier. Claudia n'aurait jamais dû voir tous ces pauvres et ces misérables qui peuplaient les rues de leur ville. Ces gens, elle n'aurait dû les côtoyer que lorsqu'elle s'occupait de travaux de charité.

Mais Claudia avait vu tout ceci. Les secrets scandaleux de certaines maisons nobles. Les affaires illégales des mafias de la ville. Les crimes et les vices que tous ces gens commettaient qu'ils vivent dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté.

Claudia avait assisté à tout cela. Pire même ! Elle y avait participé. Et en plus, avec une telle facilité.

Si seulement Cédric avait pu la sauver…

 


	3. 3 - Oncle Valence

Cédric se souvenait souvent du temps où il avait admiré son oncle. Quand il était enfant, son père racontait toujours d'extraordinaires histoires à ses frères et lui. Son père était bien souvent le héros de ces histoires évidemment mais il y en avait aussi un autre. Plus grand. Plus fort. Plus intelligent et brave que son père. Cet autre héros était le frère de son père, Valence, comte Phantomhive et Chien de garde. Cédric se souvenait aussi que son père lui avait souvent dit que si oncle Valence n'arrivait pas à avoir un fils, ça serait lui, Cédric, qui hériterait du titre et de la fonction de son oncle. Il se rappelait avoir pensé qu'il deviendrait lui aussi un héros et qu'un jour, ses frères et lui défendraient à leur tour la Reine et le royaume entier de tout ceux qui voulaient leur porter préjudices.

Des rêves d'enfant stupides et frivoles…

Son oncle, Valence, n'avait rien d'un héros. Il n'était pas brave et puissant mais oui, c'était vrai, il était intelligent. Son intelligence touchait à la perfidie et à l'hypocrisie cependant. Au début, quand oncle Valence l'avait fait venir au domaine pour y habiter avec lui, tante Charlotte et Claudia, Cédric avait essayé de l'imiter. Comme si c'était ainsi qu'un héros devait se conduire… Il avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de trop indécent et de foncièrement mauvais dans la manière d'opérer de son oncle.

Puis un jour tout s'éclaira. Cédric comprit enfin. Corrompu. Voilà ce qu'était devenu son oncle au fil du temps. Il s'était perdu et le héros ressemblait maintenant beaucoup trop au méchant de l'histoire. Il était malicieux, perfide et lâche. Cédric avait alors fait une promesse avec lui-même. Lorsqu'il serait comte Phantomhive et le Chien de garde la Reine, jamais, il ne se laisserait prendre au piège comme son oncle. Il resterait toujours bon, droit et brave. Il serait pour toujours le Gardien des bas-fonds. Jamais leur Maître !

 


	4. 4 - Grand-père Charles

Cédric n'avait aucun souvenir de son grand-père, Charles Phantomhive. C'était normal après tout. Grand-père Charles était mort quand il n'avait que deux ans, quelques mois après la naissance de son petit frère. Mais il aurait tellement voulu se souvenir de lui, il aurait tellement voulu l'avoir connu, car grand-père Charles semblait être un homme d'exception vu toutes les histoires qu'on lui avait racontées sur lui. La majorité de ces histoires lui avait été rapportées par sa grand-mère Augusta et elles étaient à propos des voyages qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Les autres histoires, Cédric les tenaient de son père et de son oncle, et elles parlaient des véritables raisons de ces voyages.

A dix-huit ans, son grand-père Charles avait risqué sa vie en traversant l'Atlantique afin d'aider leur armée contre les rebelles de leurs colonies américaines ! Des années plus tard, il avait fait de même en parcourant continuellement l'Europe pour aider leur troupe à vaincre ce démon de Napoléon ! Et ce n'était que ses plus hauts faits d'arme. Charles Phantomhive en avait eu beaucoup d'autres au cours de sa vie mais c'était ceux que Cédric trouvait les plus impressionnants.

Mais il y avait aussi d'autres moments où sa famille parlait énormément de son grand-père. C'était généralement pour dire que le frère cadet de Cédric n'avait pas seulement hérité de son prénom. Il avait aussi son esprit. Cédric avait toujours pensé qu'ils se trompaient. Grand-père Charles avait fait la guerre. Cédric ne pouvait pas imaginer son frère, Charles, faire de même. Non, celui qui devait ressembler le plus à leur grand-père n'était pas son frère cadet. C'était sans aucun doute son benjamin, Virgil, puisqu'ils partageaient une destinée similaire. Même si contrairement à leur grand-père, Virgil ne s'était pas seulement contenté de suivre les armées de sa Majesté. Il y était devenu officier.


	5. 5 - Tante Polly

Cédric n'avait jamais connu cette arrière-grand-tante que sa famille entière appelait Tante Polly avec un mélange de crainte, d'affection et de révérence. Elle était morte bien avant sa naissance mais on lui avait très souvent parlé d'elle. Sa grand-mère Augusta. Sa tante Charlotte. Son oncle Valence. Son père. Tous, ils n'avaient que ce nom à la bouche, généralement parce qu'ils étaient en train de lui parler du Chien de garde, de sa mission et de ses devoirs envers la Couronne.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi penser de cette arrière-grand-tante dont le nom était si souvent prononcé. Il se disait parfois qu'il pouvait admirer son courage et son sens du devoir. N'avait-elle pas pris la tête de leur famille alors qu'elle avait perdu, père, frère, époux et fils en quelques mois ? N'avait-elle pas continué de veiller, seule, sur l'ensemble de leur famille tant en élevant grand-père Charles sans aucun homme à ses côtés pour l'aider ?

Mais en même temps, dès que Cédric pensait à cette Tante Polly et à ses si nombreuses qualités, le souvenir d'une phrase prononcée d'une voix avinée au cours d'une nuit endeuillée surgissait toujours dans son esprit.

« Ma Claudia fera un bon chien. Comme tante Polly. »

C'était peut-être injuste pour cette grande dame qu'on lui avait si souvent dépeinte mais non, vraiment, si Claudia lui ressemblait, Cédric ne pouvait l'admirer ou l'apprécier.

 


	6. +1 - Mon frère, Cédric

Son frère était un imbécile. C'était une pensée qui était venue très tôt à l'esprit de Charles. Jalousie bégnine d'un frère cadet qui voulait un peu trop attirer l'attention de ses ainés sans doute. Après tout, Cédric était l'héritier, celui qui défendrait la Reine et le Royaume contre les scélérats et les brigands... Ils avaient tellement joué à ça, enfants. Cédric, le puissant Chien de garde, et Virgil, son compagnon et assistant, contre Charles, son ennemi, parce qu'il fallait bien un méchant et que Virgil était trop jeune et trop gentil pour tenir un rôle pareil. Claudia n'avait jamais participé à ce jeu, en revanche, mais Charles était certain que Cédric lui aurait donné le rôle de la fiancée ou de l'épouse qui attendait le retour du héros. Pénélope qui attendait Ulysse. Ce n'était pas que le personnage n'aurait pas convenu à Claudia mais Cédric n'y aurait vu que l'attente fidèle sans voir la ruse qui s'y cachait. Après tout, ce n'était pas par hasard que Charles avait décidé de changer d'adversaire au cours de leurs enfances. Cédric était un opposant vite ennuyeux. Toujours les mêmes tours. Aucune surprise en le combattant. Claudia était d'une autre trempe. Elle rendait coup pour coup avec imagination et imprévisibilité dès qu'on la provoquait ou qu'on s'attaquait à ceux qu'elle aimait, comprendre : Cédric, Virgil ou son petit animal de compagnie japonais.

Mais ils avaient tous grandi et personne n'avait eu le rôle auquel ils s'attendaient. Sauf peut-être Virgil ?

Virgil qui avait intégré l'armée de sa Majesté pour aller crever loin d'eux en Crimée tandis que Cédric était devenu le comte Phantomhive mais pas le Chien de garde. Non, c'était Claudia qui avait obtenu ce rôle à la grande surprise de tous et lui, Charles, le plus grand ennemi de son enfance, était devenu son allié et même son complice à de nombreuses reprises. Cédric était un imbécile, entre autres parce que cela aurait dû être son rôle. Pas celui de Charles.

Cédric était un imbécile et c'était une chose que Charles n'avait pas cessé de lui rappeler au cours de leurs vies. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autres ? Il n'avait pas la patience de Claudia, celle qui lui permettait d'attendre en silence tout en tramant son prochain mouvement. Il n'avait pas non plus la patience de Virgil, celle qui lui avait toujours permis d'arrondir les angles et de pacifier n'importe quelle assemblée. Il était comme Cédric sur ce point - trop franc, refusant de plier ou de capituler, révélant toujours ce qu'il pensait - et ce qu'il pensait, c'était que Cédric était un imbécile qui aurait dû profiter du fait que la Reine avait choisi Claudia pour mener la vie qu'il voulait. Claudia le lui aurait certainement permis s'il le lui avait demandé.

Mais pour toute sa franchise et ses soudaines envies de mettre des coups de pied dans la fourmilière, il y avait aussi des choses que Charles n'avait jamais osé dire tout haut…

« Cédric, grand frère, tu aurais peut-être été plus heureux si tu n'étais pas né dans cette famille-là… »

« Cédric, cesse s'il te plait et laisse faire Claudia. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. »

« Cédric, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. J'ai déjà perdu un frère. Je ne veux pas perdre le deuxième. »

Mais il n'avait jamais osé dire tout ça tout haut et aujourd'hui, alors que l'on était en train de descendre le cercueil de son frère dans sa tombe, il se demandait pourquoi tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse à cette question…

C'était parce qu'ils étaient tous des Phantomhive et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ça.


End file.
